


You're a hero, Shadow

by Jujus_island



Series: Short Sonadow Stories [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sonadow, Self-Esteem Issues, Shadow has feelings but he doesn't know what they mean, Sonic's just oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: Shadow was a lot of things, a hero wasn't one of them. Sonic couldn't disagree more, in his mind Shadow doesn't give himself enough credit.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Short Sonadow Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	You're a hero, Shadow

“Another victory by none other than Sonic the hedgehog!” Is surely what that new stations would be promoting as their breaking news story of the evening. But that simply wasn’t the case. There was another force involved in the bi-weekly takedown of one of old man Robotnik’s less than nefarious schemes; it was the ever-elusive Shadow the Hedgehog. 

But he isn’t nearly as attractive to the cameras. Not by a long shot. It wasn’t his looks that repelled the media, Gerald was kind enough to grant him looks worthy of double takes and head turns on the street. And it wasn’t that he was boring to watch, Sonic certainly wasn’t opposed to spectacle fighting but Shadow put out an impressive display of raw power any day. It was just his sour attitude and shady past that took all eyes off him, unless he was saving the world with his two bare hands, and onto the blue hero. 

He wasn’t upset, not in the slightest. It made perfect sense that the people didn’t adore the intimidating genetic experiment with the near-permanent scowl that had attempted to blow up the world a few years back. He didn’t expect people to like him, it was the opposite. He moved throughout the world assuming every new face he encountered despised him, and he didn’t fault them. He couldn’t imagine being suffocated by the media anyway. 

But this lack of attention on the ebon made moments like this quite awkward. 

An adolescent girl of indiscernible age with tanned skin and black, bouncy loose curls skipped over to Shadow, who was busy walking away from the blue hero who was enveloped in a rapidly growing crowd. They were actually ‘hanging out’ as Sonic put it before Eggman decided to attempt an attack on Station Square as if the place hadn’t been beaten enough. Only a few years ago, months even, this would frankly be an inconceivable notion to suggest. For the longest time, the two were considered sworn enemies to the public, and to themselves, just rivals who possessed a stubborn lick of respect for each other. 

There wasn’t a particular instance that spawned it, it just sort of grew naturally over time, being born from the seed of respect they held for each other and then being nurtured by the underlying curiosity they felt regarding each other. It started with races so they ‘wouldn’t get out of practice’ which morphed into the more honest ‘hey I’m bored, let’s race.’ 

Sonic had to admit, he was a little more excited than he should be about becoming Shadow’s friend. There was something uniquely exciting, even entrancing, about slowly uncovering the mundane details regarding Shadow’s existence. He just sort of assumed that Shadow sat around brooding in his spare time, as his apparent aversion to smiling would have one suggest. It shocked Sonic down to his very core to discover that Shadow had a favorite food, and that it was ice cream no less! Not to mention that he had a taste in music that was something other than death metal or screamo. It was still rock but dad rock? Wasn’t expecting that one. It was a grueling process but Sonic finally felt like he was getting the full picture, or at least a better one, of the hedgehog who sacrificed himself in space. 

Little did he know, Shadow was a little more excited than he should be to be growing closer to the hero, a lot more than he should be if he were to be honest. Sonic was always someone who confused him in a way that he didn’t understand. His motives were uncertain other than he’s a self-proclaimed ‘good guy’. He didn’t have to, he didn’t have an ulterior motive, but Sonic always made time for him. He assumed it was just the thrill of the race or the fun of the banter, but it became apparent it was actually for the company. And, although Shadow wouldn’t admit it in a million years, he had evidence to suggest Sonic thought of him often, and it comforted him in a way. But that’s just how Sonic was, forever gregarious, always willing to hang out with whoever, whenever. Even the anti-social, grumpy hybrid was no exception. 

So it was strange to Shadow how he started feeling anxious around the hero. Shadow was never fond of physical touch, that’s why his breath hitched when Sonic made contact with him in any form. And he was rather unsocialized, that’s why his cheeks heated up at anything that could even be interpreted as a compliment. And they always found themselves in some sort of exhilarating activity when they were around each other, that’s why his heart raced whenever tell-tale azure caught his eye. 

Shadow didn’t have any other justification for his body’s strange reaction to the blue one’s presence, but this could suffice. He decided not to try to make heads or tails of his reactions unless they were to leave him damn near inebriated. He wasn’t anything special after all, he was just this blue idiot who was fun to race that crossed his mind too damn often. Shadow assumed he wasn’t anything special to Sonic, just another one of his groupies who he can pull out and play with whenever he pleased. 

That didn’t matter in this particular moment anyway, as he was suddenly being addressed by an over-excited girl wishing to speak with him. 

“Are you Shadow the hedgehog? The Ultimate lifeform?” 

Shadow turned at this, not recognizing the voice that had addressed him. The girl was startlingly lively, he assumed she was some sort of whiz kid who was interested in the mechanics of the failed science experiment known as ‘project shadow’. He wasn’t keen on discussing much of anything relating to his Ark days, especially not here of all places, right in the middle of the city. He gave a curt “Yes.” and started to saunter off. The girl was persistent, she hopped up to catch up to him, grabbing his attention for a split second before his gaze was back to being fixed in front of him. 

“Well, what you did back there was amazing! I’m sure you don’t remember it but you saved me when Robotnik had that crazy, daddy long leg robot invasion three months ago?” He recalled it, just another one of Eggman’s pitiful attempts at starting a robot uprising. “A building piece or something was about to kill me before you jumped in and teleported me away!” Shadow did remember, the terror conveyed through her face was etched into his eyes for days until his next encounter with whatever near death experience G.U.N had in store for him next. “I just wanted to say that…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Sonic skipped over to the pair, admittedly curious as to who Shadow was talking to. It wasn’t every day the Ultimate Lifeform, who Sonic learned was actually quite shy, was acquainting himself with someone outside of what was best described as the ‘friend group’. 

“What’s shaking Shads, finally got a friend?” 

The girl shifted awkwardly in her sudden state of awestruck. Not only was she conversing with Shadow the Hedgehog, a celebrity in his own right, but with Sonic the Hedgehog, probably the biggest name on this side of the planet. At the same time! Their meetups were legendary in their rarity and urgency. She felt lucky enough to simply witness them team up and duke it out against whatever force opposed them today, But now she was talking to them, face to face. After a moment of reprieve, simply to remember to breathe, she choked out a meek and unconfident “Oh, I’m by no means a friend haha… just thanking my personal hero for saving my life haha..” 

At the label Hero, Shadow seemed quite perplexed. There was plenty of words to describe his character. Loner, blunt, serious, arrogant; all would suffice, but hero? The mere suggestion of it eluded him. He was the ultimate lifeform, he had a promise to fulfill, saving the world was his purpose. Thanks were unnecessary. 

He simply states “I’m not a hero, I was just fulfilling my purpose.” Deciding it’s best to leave before another absurd statement was uttered, he turned on his heel once more before meandering off in no particular direction. Sonic excused the other’s behavior, signed an autograph before chasing after him. 

They found themselves somewhere comparatively more secluded as the damage of the fight had drawn crowds away from your measly Sunday stroll. Sonic snatched up Shadow’s wrist, effectively pulling him out of his mind as his body stiffened at the touch. 

“Shadow! Now I know your all shy” Sonic said the shy comment somewhere in between condescending and teasing in the unique way only he could “but y’know that’s no way to treat a fan.” He adopted his previous inflection, his smirk dripping into the words. “Especially after she claimed you as her personal hero and everything.”

Shadow only sighed in exasperation, the warmth that had spread throughout his body dissipated at the word hero. “Do you not recall my attempt at blowing up the world? It’s an absurd notion to suggest that I am a hero.”

Sonic introduced his ever intoxicating jovial attitude and his oh so radiant, to the extent that it was blinding, smile. That damn smile. “Yeah but, you changed your mind and helped me out! That’s pretty heroic y’know.” Sonic sent a wink that effectively froze Shadow in its beauty and warmed his cheeks, dusting the top with rosy red. 

The heat that had pooled up in his chest cooled as he was reminded of the topic at hand. Unfortunately, or fortunately however Sonic choose to take it, Shadow was in the mood to argue. “Then an alien race would go and try to take over thanks to my creation. And need I remind you that the whole ark instance was brought upon by my existence?” 

It was a strange sight to witness, Sonic’s thousand-watt smile fall into a crooked grin laced with pity, a sad penumbra of the former one that was near permanently affixed to his features. “You can’t seriously blame yourself for all that, can you? You didn’t want any of that to happen. Besides, you always fix it in the end. I won’t call you a hero if it makes you uncomfortable but, you’re at least a good guy.“ 

As a byproduct of Shadow’s recent affliction caused by the mere presence of the blue bastard, he always felt strange under his gaze. He couldn’t decide how to feel about it. On one hand, it made him feel incredibly awkward. Like he wanted to squirm away and his throat dried up. On the other hand, it made him feel sort of important in a way that he couldn’t properly describe. As if he wanted the attention to last forever. 

His gaze suddenly felt heavier than it ever previously had. Both negative and positive effects adversely affecting him simultaneously. As his legs suddenly felt like jelly, he decided to sit down in a feeble attempt to escape the heroes piercing gaze. He realized then that it would be awkward if he continued to sit and ruminate in silence. 

He found it easier to collect his thoughts if he closed his eyes. So he did. Sonic’s tone, faintly laced with concern bounced around his head. Was it suddenly wrong that he blamed himself for the various atrocities that seemed to surround him? He didn’t wish for the macabre apparition that hung over his shoulder and entangled itself with his every action, but there was always a common denominator. He did make up for it in the end, but it was simply recompense for the various atrocities he was, in some way, involved in. 

Shadow had finally articulated his thoughts. “I hate to disappoint, hedgehog but all the good that I do is merely retribution for my past actions. It’s what Maria would’ve wanted.” 

“But you didn’t have to follow the promise.” 

Shadow looked up, inflicting more irritation in his glare. Glowering at the implication that he could ignore his late best friend’s wishes. “She was on her death bed! How was I supposed to live with myself knowing I wasn’t actively trying to carry out her final wishes.”

It was then that Sonic sat down next to Shadow on the soft bed of grass, cringing slightly at the way the blades of grass tickled his legs. Sonic knew Shadow wasn’t one for words, he wasn’t one for physical affirmation either, he wasn’t attune to any sort of affection, really, but it was now made apparent by his warped world view regarding himself and his place in the world and the now heavy eyes transfixed on the floor that he was obviously still struggling with feelings of anguish. It was against everything Sonic for him to not attempt to cheer him up somehow. 

He leaned into Shadow, feeling him stiffen up against his touch. The last thing he wanted was to make him, well further, his discomfort. He decided to play the waiting game, figuring Shadow’s strange reaction was an amalgamation between past experiences and lack of physical contact. The only person who he’d seen hug Shadow, and not get thrown off or receive an indiscernible but definitely not welcoming stare was Rouge and, to be completely honest, their relationship resembles that of a big sister/ little brother. Despite Sonic’s ego, he wasn’t going to flatter himself and say he was as close as Rouge. 

But he might have to reconsider his earlier though when he felt Shadow soften, and even relax slightly in his touch. Sonic felt it safe to start up again “Y’know, it says something about your character that you even took up that promise, and even more that you work so hard to maintain it.” 

Although Shadow was visibly less tense, he still rolled his eyes at the statement. “Like what, exactly? She was an innocent little girl murdered due to no fault of her own. I was designed to-” 

“None of this designed crap!” Sonic interrupted Shadow, turning but not leaving his position to get a better view of the hybrid. “I hate to break it to you Shadow, but you’re totally an empath. You don’t have to save the world but you do it anyways.”

It freaked Shadow out quite a bit considering how Sonic managed to take a peek behind his well-established walls. It was a full-time job maintaining his heartless reputation, yet here Sonic was, proclaiming he had some secret heart of gold. Well, it’s not much of a secret anymore. 

Once again silence introduced itself between them. It wasn’t yet painful but uncomfortable for the striped hedgehog. He wasn’t expecting a conversion of this nature today. Now he felt like a fool, Shadow assumed Sonic simply wasn’t perceptive enough to see past his stoic facade. Or maybe he assumed the hedgehog didn’t care enough. Either way, Sonic was no idiot, even if Shadow insisted he was. 

But it didn’t feel bad having his walls penetrated, at least slightly. Of course, they were much more secure than that, but Sonic had made an impression. Strangely enough, though, he wasn’t upset. He had faith Sonic wasn’t going to take this new information that he suddenly found out for granted. Maybe this was trust. 

“Thank you.”

“Any time, Shad.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister said my stories are getting repetitive and she's kinda right tbh :(, I mean I write these for myself at the end of the day but still, she has a point. I have some ideas though that'll HOPEFULLY bring something else to the table! I wish I could write another multi-chapter but I have no ideas.
> 
> Also, today is my birthday! Officaly 17! (Dw y'all I stay away from 18+ shit for the author's sake, not having people getting sued cuz of fanfic porn)


End file.
